Boyfriend
by december28
Summary: Ini sulit.. PARK WOOJIN X PARK JIHOON - WANNAONE - WANNA ONE 2PARK - PINKSAUSAGE - ALLWINK
1. chapter 1

**Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: 2Park – Pink Sausage

(Park Woojin x Park Jihoon)

 **.**

This is 2Park Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

…

… **.**

Tring~

Tring~

Woojin menoleh kearah Jihoon yang masih asyik dengan komik ditangan tanpa memperdulikan ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Ya! Ponselmu"

Woojin menendang bokong Jihoon yang sedang berada di atas ranjang bersamanya.

"Biarkan saja"

Tring~

"Berisik!"

Woojin kembali menendang Jihoon, terus menendang sampai akhirnya Jihoon mengalah dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja di samping ranjang Woojin.

Woojin melirik Jihoon yang sedang mengecek ponselnya dari balik komik.

"Siapa?"

Iseng bertanya dan mencoba mengontrol nada suaranya.

"Daniel hyung"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Hanya bertanya aku sedang apa"

Woojin mendelik heran, "Dia sering menghubungimu?"

Jihoon mengangguk, bersiap meraih komiknya tapi gagal, Woojin meraih komik itu lebih dulu.

"Ya~ Park Woojin"

"Kalian dekat?"

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya mencoba memilih kata untuk menjawab.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya pernah beberapa kali makan bersama"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuanlin? Dia masih sering menghubungimu?"

Jihoon berdecak, menarik kaki Woojin dan dengan sigap meraih komik yang sebelumnya sedang ia baca.

"Park Jihoon, aku bertanya"

"Ck! Berisik sekali. Iya, dia masih sering menghubungiku"

"Dengan keperluan apa?"

Jihoon mendongak jengah, menatap bingung kearah Woojin yang sedang menggigiti kuku tangannya.

"Ya! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan, berhenti menggigiti kukumu! Itu kotor-"

"Bagaimana dengan Bae Jinyoung? Apa dia masih suka menghubungimu?"

Jihoon mengeram kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa banyak sekali bertanya!"

"Cih, kau masih menyukainya, aku tau"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya mencoba sabar, membalas Woojin dengan menendang bokongnya dan bersiap bangkit dari ranjang itu sebelum Woojin meraih tangannya.

"Hei-"

Jihoon membuang pandangannya, menepis tangan Woojin yang tidak menyerah dan kembali meraih lengan Jihoon.

"Kau marah?"

Jihoon mendelik kesal menatap Woojin, kembali menepis tangan Woojin dan mendorong kepala Woojin hingga ia berbaring di ranjang.

"Tidak marah"

"Kalau tidak marah, kenapa bertingkah seperti ini?"

Jihoon menoleh, menatap Woojin yang terlihat tidak menyadari mengapa ia mendadak kesal.

"Apa kau marah karena aku membahas mantan pacarmu?"

"Aku dan Jinyoung masih berteman baik"

"Kalau begitu kenapa marah?"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Kau marah" Woojin membalas sengit.

"Aku tidak marah!" Jihoon mulai menaikkan nada suaranya karena tidak mau kalah.

"Kau marah!"

"AKU TIDAK MARAH!"

"Okay, kau tidak marah" Woojin mencoba mengalah dan Jihoon tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu! Tentu saja aku marah!"

Saat menyadari perdebatan ini keduanya terkekeh bodoh.

Woojin menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawanya kembali untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bertanya. Kalau itu membuatmu tidak nyaman aku minta maaf"

Jihoon menoleh dan tersenyum kecil memandang Woojin yang kembali menggigit kukunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, berhenti menggigiti kukumu"

Menarik tangan Woojin dan berpura-pura memukulnya.

"Jihoon-ah"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau akan berpacaran dengan Kuanlin?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahunya "Tidak tau"

"Dia mengaku padaku, dia bilang dia menyukaimu"

Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia manis bukan?"

Woojin mendelik tidak suka.

"Manis?"

"Hng~ sangat kekanakan walau tingginya melebihi kita"

"Kenapa malah membahas tinggi badan" Woojin menepuk kepala Jihoon dan menarik Jihoon untuk bersandar diujung ranjangnya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak tau, aku hanya berfikir dia manis"

Woojin diam tak menanggapi. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jihoon yang menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kalau Daniel Hyung?"

"Dia juga lucu hehehe"

Woojin jengah, mencubit kasar pipi Jihoon yang masih sempat tertawa karena respon Woojin.

"Apa semua orang kau anggap manis dan lucu? Apa kau akan mengencani semua orang hah!" Woojin mencubit pipi Jihoon semakin keras.

Jihoon masih tertawa, membiarkan Woojin melihatnya dan ikut tertawa bersama.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya rencana untuk berkencan sekarang ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya…belum memikirkannya"

Keduanya diam, Jihoon tidah melanjutkan ucapannya dan Woojin tidak merespon sampai ponsel Jihoon kembali berdering.

Woojin melihatnya, ada nama Kuanlin disana.

Woojin yakin Jihoon juga melihat itu, tapi ia memilih untuk membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering.

"Apa aku harus menerima salah satu dari mereka?"

Woojin masih diam.

"Woojin-ah.. Bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa yang-"

"Bagaimana kalau aku?"

"….hah?"

Jihoon melebarkan matanya, memandang Woojin yang membasahi bibirnya dan berusaha untuk mengulangi ucapannya.

"Dibandingkan keduanya, bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

Jihoon terdiam sampai akhirnya tertawa geli karena wajah Woojin yang terlihat gugup.

"Berhenti bercanda-"

"Kau tau, aku bukan orang yang bercanda dengan perkataanku"

Tawa Jihoon lenyap, dalam diam saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya Jihoon bersuara.

"Kau…serius?"

Woojin mengangguk mantap.

"Kita..mungkin akan sering bertengkar, tapi aku yakin bisa menjagamu"

Jihoon berkedip dua kali dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya sampai Woojin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, kau tau itu"

Jihoon masih terlihat bingung tapi mencoba untuk memastikan itu dengan menatap mata Woojin.

"Aku juga..tidak setenar Jinyoung, jadi kemungkinan kecil ada orang lain yang akan mendekatiku seperti Daehwi yang mendekati Jinyoung"

"Ya! Kenapa kau membahas itu. Mereka saling menyukai, kita sudah sepakat untuk berhenti membicarakan ini'

"Okay, maaf" Woojin berseru cepat dan kembali membasahi bibirnya, memberanikan diri menatap mata Jihoon yang bening seperti kaca. Dengan nada suara yang ia buat tegas, Woojin berseru "Jadi..bagaimana?"

"Kau..menyukaiku?"

Woojin mengangguk cepat.

"Sejak kapan?"

"hmm. Bisa ajukan pertanyaan lain?"

Jihoon terkekeh, menyentil kencang dahi Woojin yang mendelik dan membalasnya tidak kalah kencang.

"Ya! Kau bilang kau menyukaiku!"

"Aku juga bilang kalau kita akan sering bertengkar"

Terkekeh lebar dan mengusap lembut dahi Jihoon yang sedikit memerah.

"Ini aneh bukan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padaku?"

Woojin mengacak rambut coklat Jihoon dan tersenyum.

"Awalnya aku tidak yakin" Woojin menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap mendekatkan jarinya kearah mulut sebelum Jihoon menghentikan itu.

"Itu, awalnya aku tidak yakin"

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba berubah fikiran?"

Woojin diam, menatap tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh Jihoon karena berjaga-jaga dirinya akan kembali menggigiti kuku.

"Karena kau terlihat jelas belum menyukai kedua orang itu"

Jihoon menautkan keningnya bingung.

"Daniel hyung dan Kuanlin maksudku. Kau..belum mantap memilih salah satu dari mereka. Karena itu, aku memberikanmu pilihan lain"

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Dirimu maksudnya?"

Woojin mengangguk dan terkekeh kekanakan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

"Tidak bisa memberikan jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau akan marah padaku jika aku menolak?"

Woojin melebarkan matanya. "Kau akan menolakku?"

"Apa kau fikir aku pasti akan menerimamu?'

Woojin mengangguk mantap.

Membuat Jihoon tertawa geli dan kembali mendorong kepala Woojin.

"Ya! Park Jihoon, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku akan menjagamu dengan baik"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Aku akan sering menemanimu membaca komik dan bermain game"

"Itulah sebabnya nilai kita tidak pernah naik"

"Aku tidak akan menyukai orang lain"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya"

Keduanya tersenyum menyadari kebodohan masing-masing.

Woojin menarik nafasnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, aku serius"

Jihoon masih diam, memandang tangannya yang digenggam penuh oleh Woojin.

"Mari..berkencan Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon kini menatap Woojin, berfikir apakah ia harus mencobanya atau tidak.

"Tapi jika kau butuh waktu-"

"Mari coba saja"

"Hng?"

"Berkencan, mari kita coba"

Woojin refleks tertawa mendengar jawaban Jihoon, menggenggam tangan Jihoon lebih kencang dan mengangguk senang.

"Aku pacar pertamamu bukan?" Woojin kembali mengangguk, tertawa girang karena tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Sampai bertemu besok"

Jihoon melepas genggaman tangan keduanya dan mengusap sayang rambut Woojin yang masih terkekeh.

"Aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama besok" Seru Woojin yang disusul tawa geli dari Jihoon.

"Kita memang setiap hari berangkat sekolah bersama dasar bodoh"

Jihoon akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Woojin dengan pemiliknya yang masih terkekeh senang.

….

Jihoon tersenyum membaca pesan dari Woojin yang baru diterimanya ditengah jam pelajaran.

" **Hei, apa aku boleh memberi tahu yang lain bahwa kita berkencan?"**

Menoleh kearah kursi Woojin yang duduk beberapa baris dibelakangnya dan membalas pesan untuk Woojin.

" **Terserah kau saja"**

" **Apa dua calon patah hati itu masih menghubungimu?"**

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak sanggup menahan tawa, menoleh kearah Woojin yang terkekeh lebar kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon tau yang dimaksud Woojin adalah Daniel dan Kuanlin.

" **Masih"**

" **Mau makan siang dimana?"**

Jihoon mendengus **"Sejak kapan kau bertanya, biasanya kau hanya akan menarikku tanpa bertanya pendapatku"**

Woojin membalas, dan balasannya mampu membuat Jihoon bersemu malu **"Tentu saja, mulai sekarang aku akan bertanya pendapatmu dan menjadikanmu priotitasku"**

…

"Jihoon-ah" Woojin menghampiri kursi Jihoon dan dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya "Kajja~"

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk, membiarkan Woojin menarik tangannya dan membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya mendelik heran.

"Ya! Kalian tidak mau menunggu kami?" seru salah satu teman keduanya.

Woojin menggeleng, menyempatkan diri merapikan poni Jihoon yang sebentar lagi terlihat akan menutupi matanya.

"Aku hanya akan makan siang berdua bersama Jihoon"

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian tidak bertengkar"

"Karena kami berkencan" Woojin menjawabnya polos, menoleh kearah Jihoon yang membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"Kajja~" keduanya pergi meninggalkan kelas dan beberapa temannya yang masih terlihat heran.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua pembuat onar itu tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan untuk berkencan?

Yah..hanya mereka yang tau.

…..

Woojin mendelik keras, mencoba membalas pesan-pesan yang diterima Jihoon dari beberapa orang.

"Ponselku bisa rusak bodoh, pelan-pelan" Jihoon memukul kepala Woojin yang tidak perduli.

Dengan gemas membalas pesan itu, jarinya ia tekan kuat-kuat pada layar ponsel.

"Park Woojin~ makan makananmu" Woojin tidak memperdulikan, masih sibuk dengan ponsel Jihoon dan kembali berseru kesal. "Siapa lagi Kim Donghan?"

Jihoon terkekeh dengan sendok ice cream diujung bibirnya.

"Teman"

"Cih~!" Woojin menepuk sebal kepala Jihoon yang merengut dan balas menepuk kepala Woojin.

"Aku harus siap seperti ini kan?"

"Hng~" Jihoon mengangguk. "Karena kau pacarku"

Woojin tersenyum, meletakkan ponsel Jihoon di atas meja dan mulai makan bersama Jihoon.

Benar.. tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan karena Jihoon adalah pacarnya.

Miliknya.

Woojin harus mulai berhenti khawatir mulai saat ini.

Tapi tak lama kemudian-

Ponsel Jihoon berdering dan ada nama Daniel disana.

Woojin mendelik sebal dan hanya bisa dibalas Jihoon dengan kekehan menggemaskan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kau pacarku sekarang"

Woojin menghela nafasnya, ini sulit.

End


	2. Chapter 2

2Park

By December28

.

.

.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?"

Woojin terkekeh, membiarkan ibunya bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang menyebabkan anaknya seperti ini.

Woojin yang biasanya masih bergelung dengan selimut, pagi ini sangat berbeda.

Keluar dar kamarnya 45 menit lebih awal dengan penampilan segar dan seragam sekolahnya yang rapi ia gunakan.

"Woojin-ah.. Kau tidak membuat masalah kan?"

Woojin mendelik, meneruskan pekerjaannya memasukkan beberapa potong buah segar ke kotak makan milik ibunya.

"Buah itu untuk siapa?"

"Untukku"

"Tapi kau tidak suka kiwi"

Woojin refleks diam, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya dan terkekeh kaku sebagai usaha untuk menghindari percakapan ini.

"Kalau kau mau jujur aku akan membantumu mengepak lebih banyak buah"

Woojin diam, sedikit tergoda dengan tawaran ibunya ini.

"Jadi..bisa ceritakan?"

Woojin menggosok hidungnya, memilih duduk di kursi ruang makan dan mengelilingi seluruh rumah dengan pandangan matanya, memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar selain mereka berdua.

"Apa kau akan marah kalau aku bilang aku kencan dengan seseorang sekarang?" Ibu Woojin awalnya kaget, melebarkan matanya sampai tidak lama kemudian terkekeh gemas.

"Jadi, ingin memberikan buah ini kepadanya?"

Woojin mengangguk mantap.

"Dia suka kiwi?"

Kembali mengangguk.

"Apa dia anak yang baik?" Woojin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, berterima kasih karena ibunya tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang siapa orang yang dikencaninya.

Setelah memasukkan kotak makan siang yang berisi buah dan beberapa kotak susu, Woojin kembali merapikan rambutnya. Membuat Ibunya yang melihat dari jauh tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah tampan"

"Aku tau, aku berangkat dulu mom"

"Hng~ "

Melangkah riang dan membuka ponselnya, membaca lagi pesan yang dikirim Jihoon pagi malam sebelum keduanya tidur.

" Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Aku tidak mau besok kita terlambat berangkat ke sekolah"

...

...

Jihoon tersenyum, membiarkan Woojin berjalan disampingnya dengan langkah pelan.

"Kau tidak terlambat hari ini"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah bilang kita tidak akan terlambat lagi"

Woojin tersenyum bangga, mencoba merangkul Jihoon yang bergerak cepat untuk menghindar.

"Ji- Jihoon ah!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Jihoon terbelalak kaget.

"Me..rangkulmu"

"Banyak orang disini"

Woojin berkedip.

Bingung.

"Hei..kita bahkan biasa bergandengan tangan dulu saat berangkat sekolah bersama"

Jihoon menunduk. Ada rona merah muda di pipi bulatnya.

"Itu..dulu, jangan disamakan"

Woojin semakin bingung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh disamakan?"

Mata Jihoon memincing sebal, berjalan mendahului Woojin yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang mencoba mengejarnya .

"Jihoon-ah"

"..."

Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah.

"Park Jihoon, apa kau takut orang-orang mengetahui kita berkencan ?"

Langkah Jihoon terhenti, menbalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Woojin yang terlihat kesal.

"Bukan-" Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, ia tau, Woojin berjalan mendekat.

"Lalu..kenapa?"

Woojin sudah ada di hadapannya, mencoba mencari mata Jihoon yang masih sibuk menunduk sejak tadi.

"Aku..hanya- malu, maksudku- bukan malu karena jalan bersamamu tapi- kau tau, pipiku tiba tiba panas dan rasanya-"

"Hmftt-"

Woojin mencoba menahan tawanya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sayang rambut Jihoon yang terjatuh rapi menutupi dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan"

Woojin terkekeh, memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Jihoon yang langsung terbelalak.

Jihoon pun tidak tau. Awalnya berdekatan dengan Woojin dan bersentuhan tidak masalah untuknya, ia bahkan bisa berbaring disamping Woojin dulu, tapi beberapa hari ini... Sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, ia merasa sesak jika merasakan Woojin menyentuhnya. Jihoon merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya saat melihat Woojin tertawa dan menatapnya.

"Aku senang"

Jihoon menoleh, "Senang kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah mulai menyukaiku"

Jihoon masih mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, masih berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Woojin walau itu terasa menyenangkan.

Jihoon sudah mengatakannya kan?

Bersentuhan dengan Woojin, tidak baik untuk tubuhnya.

...

...

"Jihoon-ah" Jihoon dan Woojin menoleh dan menemukan Daniel di ujung koridor.

Entah kenapa Woojin seperti siap dengan kuda-kudanya dan itu membuat Jihoon tersenyum gemas.

"Baru datang?" Daniel bertanya.

"Cih..basa basi" Jihoon bisa mendengar Woojin yang menggerutu disampingnya.

"Hng, ada apa hyung?"

"Ah. Itu- apa ingin makan siang bersama nanti?"

Jihoon diam, melirik Woojin yang memutar matanya kesal.

"Mian hyung, aku sudah janji akan makan dengan Woojin"

Daniel melirik Woojin, tersenyum miring dan berseru "Kita bisa makan bertiga"

"Ah..itu hyung-"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di kelas saat jam makan siang, okay. Dan sampai bertemu nanti Yoojin"

Daniel melangkah pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Jihoon yang bingung dan Woojin yang mengeram kesal.

"Namaku Woojin, bukan Yoojin!"

Woojin berjalan kesal, meninggalkan Jihoon yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Woojin-ah~"

...

"Kau marah?"

Hanya di baca.

Woojin marah padanya, ia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Jihoon melemparnya dengan kertas.

"Jangan marah"

Jihoon mengirimkan emotion sedih dan akhirnya Woojin membalas.

"Jadi makan siang dimana?"

"Dimanapun, denganmu. Hanya kau dan aku. Berdua saja"

Kelas awalnya hening sampai terdengar kekehan kencang dari Woojin di kursi belakang.

Siswa lain meliriknya heran, Guru bahkan menegurnya, tapi Woojin masih sibuk terkekeh dan Jihoon juga sama.

Keduanya tau alasan mereka tertawa. Hanya mereka yang tau.

...

...

Kelas olahraga.

Jihoon mengusap perutnya yang terasa penuh, hari ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Jihoon masih memiliki 3 kotak susu dan buah strawberry yang di bawa Woojin untuknya.

Jihoon duduk disamping lapangan, mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat karena sinar matahari.

Menatap Woojin dari kejauhan yang sedang bermain sepak bola sampai tak lama kemudian ada yang menghampirinya.

Hyungseob.

"Sendiri?"

Jihoon mengangguk, menggeser posisi duduknya agar Hyungseob bisa duduk disana.

"Biasanya bersama Woojin"

"Ah, dia masih bermain sepak bola"

"Oh. Begitu..."

Keduanya diam.

Jihoon merasa Hyungseob ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Jihoonie. Aku dengar gosip. Jangan marah, ini gosip paling aneh yang pernah ku dengar"

"Gosip tentang?"

"Kau dan Woojin hehehe" Hyungseob terkekeh kaku.

"Ada apa dengan aku dan Woojin?"

"Banyak yang mengira kau- kau dan Woojin berpacaran-"

Jihoon tersenyum, ingin membalas seruan Hyungseob yang masih terus bicara.

"Itu lucu bukan? Hehehehe. Kau dan-"

"Aku dan Woojin" Jihoon ingin menjawab, tapi...

"Mana mungkin kau berpacaran dengan Woojin, gosiip itu benar-benar aneh dan hehehehe aku tidak habis fikir-"

Jihoon terdiam, memandang Hyungseob yang terus bicara dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya.

"Hyungseob-ah.."

"Tidak mungkin kan? Banyak orang yang menyukaimu, kenapa harus Park Woojin. Lagipula karena gosip itu orang yang menyukai Woojin akan salah paham dan-"

Tunggu.

Apa katanya tadi?

Apa Jihoon salah dengar?

"Siapa?" Jihoon membasahi bibirnya dan melanjutkan seruannya. "Siapa..yang menyukai Woojin?"

Hyungseob menunduk, ia terlihat bingung sampai akhirnya mendongak dan berseru.

"Aku.."

Jihoon melebarkan matanya.

Kaget.

Bingung.

Kesal dan...marah.

Jihoon..tidak suka keadaan ini.

Fakta bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukai pacarnya.

"Aku...menyukai Jinyoung hyung"

Masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Daehwi yang datang kepadanya.

Saat itu Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum, mencoba sabar. Tapi sekarang?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?.

...


End file.
